This is a Wedding not a Matchmaking service
by dark-night-sky
Summary: As a bridesmaid at Hannah's wedding, Ginny has to suffer through another one of her friend's attempts to set her up with some bloke. Though this time the match has got her worrying about Hannah's sanity. Oneshot, Zanny.


**A/N: **Dedicated to StarkidMcfly: CONGRATULATIONS RUTHIE MY LOVE! THIS ONE IS FOR YOU AND ALL YOUR WONDERFUL PASSING GRADES! EVEN SCIENCE! Iloveyou 3

xXx

**This is a Wedding not a Matchmaking Service**

This was going to be a disaster. From the word go, it was going to be a disaster. In the changing room, getting ready with the other Bridesmaids and helping the Bride herself get ready, Ginny was let in on a secret about the seating plan that she hadn't heard before that day. Hannah, the bride, had arranged the seating plan in a very specific way. It was from Parvati that Ginny heard it from, as they were sitting by the mirrors, the dark haired girl nattering away as she usually did while Ginny pinned back her hair.

"I'm so excited to see who Hannah's sat me next to," she said, her brows waggling in a suggestive manner. "I hope it's someone nice."

"Do you not know?"

"Of course not!" a twinkle lit up in her eyes. "Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?"

Parvati giggled and leant close, as if sharing some treasured secret. "Hannah's paired us all up with someone. Someone she thinks we'll get on with very, verywell."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant. Ginny cringed. "Not again."

"Oh, let lose a bit, Ginny! You might be pleasantly surprised."

"The last bloke Hannah tried to set me up with was gay."

"She didn't know that."

"He was more of a girl than I am!"

"Maybe she was trying to encourage your feminine side."

Ginny rolled her head back and slouched in her seat. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"Well, you can be a wet blanket, but I'm going to thoroughly enjoy myself. And whoever I'm sat with," she stood up, pulling Ginny to her feet and brushing her down. "Okay, you look ready. Do you feel ready?"

Before Ginny really got a chance to answer, Hannah was in front of them with a nervous look on her face which begged for approval, and Ginny realised that she couldn't complain about any master plot that the blonde had concocted, not on her wedding day. Parvati practically squealed, clasping Hannah's hands in her own and giving the widest smile she could.

"Oh, you look amazing!" she said. "Neville's so lucky!"

Hannah smiled at that, even if it was a nervous one. "Thanks, Pav."

"I'll go finish off," the darker woman winked. "Hope you're ready!"

Hannah turned to Ginny as she left, giving a twirl. "What do you think?"

"I think you look beautiful," she put up a finger as Hannah opened her mouth. "And before you ask, I think Neville will agree; he'd be mad not to. And I know Neville, and he's not mad."

The former Hufflepuff giggled. "You are good friends."

"The best," Ginny grinned. "Now, let's get you set up to leave."

All through the ceremony, Ginny as thinking about the match making thing, searching the crowds of faces, trying to find who Hannah would've paired her with. Everyone seemed like a bad idea. She forced herself to pay attention, turning her focus back to the bride and groom. But she caught herself checking the crowd of people a couple more times.

When they were heading to the reception, Parvati lent in to whisper in Ginny's ear, saying in an exited tone: "Are you ready?"

No. She wasn't.

"Can we make a deal?" Ginny asked, turning to Parvati. "If one of us doesn't like our date, we have to switch?"

"I think that should be both of us," the dark haired woman said, serious mode on. "And if we then don't like each other's date, we bail and go lesbian for the night."

"That sounds like a good plan."

The reception grounds were coming up. Ginny could feel the dread in the pit of her stomach.

Hannah turned to her bridesmaids as they arrived, a large grin on her face. "Now, girls, try to all get on with who you're sat next to. I don't want anyone to feel left out."

A couple of them giggled, Ginny scoffed, and one yawned.

"I've paired you all with someone who I think you'll get on with, so don't worry, just…" she grimaced, eyes flickering to Ginny's. "Give them a chance. Let's take this chance to bury the hatchet with certain people."

Ginny began to scowl. "What?"

"Let's go in!"

"No, what's that supposed to mean, Hannah?"

But it was too late. The bride had disappeared to sit at her table next to her brand new husband, leaving Ginny with the other bridesmaids to find their table. They were split into two groups, their names on the placemats. Most people were already finding their places, and Parvati left Ginny to fend for herself so she could go introduce herself to the man she was sat next to.

Ginny arrived at where her name was, there already being someone sat next to her, with their back turned. She wasn't sure she knew someone with that hairstyle that was a brunette. It wasn't bad. And she did like his shoulders. She sucked in a breath, reminding herself that this was Hannah's big day.

"Hi, I'm sat next to you?"

The man groaned. "I know," he turned round to glance over his shoulder. "I saw your name on the placemat. I was wondering why Hannah forced me to dye my hair brown."

Ginny didn't think her eyes could've gotten wider. "_Smith_?!"

"Nice observation."

She stared on in awe. It was him. And he was a brunette. And what the hell had Hannah been smoking to put her next to _Smith_?

"Are you going to sit down or stand there all day?"

She snapped her mouth shut and glared. "Seeing as I'd be sitting next to you, I'm not sure which is worse. And what do you mean Hannah forced you to dye your hair?"

"Quick as ever, aren't you?" he asked in a light tone. "She's attempting one of her little matchmaking things, right?"

"And?"

"And all the men you date have darker hair."

Ginny flustered, spluttering slightly. She ran through all the men she'd dated in her head as quickly as possible. "Hannah needs her brain checking if she thinks that's all it'll take."

"Couldn't agree more," Zach reached for his drink, giving her a calculating look. "You sitting then?"

"No," she said, jutting her chin out and turning round. "I'm going to find Parvati."

"Wonderful. Have fun with that."

Striding off, Ginny sought her fellow bridesmaid out on the other table, finding her and interrupting her conversation with a rather dashing dark haired man mercilessly. She grasped her friend's shoulder, impatience running through her voice as she spoke. "Parvati. We need to talk. Now."

The woman smiled at the man she was chatting to and excused herself as she was being dragged away. As soon as she was out of his sight, she scowled at Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest. "What is it? Can't you see I was busy?"

"We have to switch."

"But I really like my guy!" a dreamy smile crossed her face. "He's so sweet, and he's a Curse Breaker, isn't that so-!"

"She's sat me next to Smith."

Any indignation Parvati would've felt at being interrupted was washed away by pure shock and disbelief. It took her a few moments to actually think of a response. "Smith?"

"Yes."

"As in, Zacharias Smith?"

"Yes."

There were a few more moments of stunned silence before Parvati burst out into fits of laughter.

Ginny glared. "It's not funny. Switch."

"No way am I swapping for _Smith_."

"We had a deal!"

"And I like my guy."

"I would've done it for you."

She grinned. "And that's the difference between you and me."

"I won't forget this."

"Have fun with Smith," Parvati said with a giggle, waggling her fingers. "Good luck."

Ginny huffed, planting her hands on her hips as she watched her apparent 'friend' leave. She observed the rest of the room for a while, trying to decide what to do next. Going back to her seat felt like a defeat. But she didn't seem to have much choice. She sucked in a breath and steeled herself. It was one reception. Neville and Hannah's wedding. She could do it for Neville. It wasn't his fault. Hannah was going to get an earful as soon as she had half a chance though.

Ginny marched back to her table, holding herself high. Zach was still there, unfortunately, talking to the person sat on the other side of him, a smirk crossing his face when she sat down.

"Back so soon?"

"Fuck off."

"Careful, there might be children around."

"Careful, I don't want to have to hex you."

"As violent as ever, I see?"

"Well, you're certainly no less annoying."

"That hurts, Ginevra."

"Good."

Zach picked up the bottle of champagne, pouring himself a glass. Ginny automatically held her own glass out to be filled, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"I don't know if I should give you alcohol. You're already volatile."

"Pour the drink."

He did as he was told, not wanting to argue with that acidic tone, before turning back to the man sat next to him and continuing his conversation, leaving Ginny with her drink and thoughts of what a suitable punishment for Hannah was. She tried to figure out how easy it would be to steal her present back.

xXx

Eventually the man who Zach was talking to got wrapped up with the woman Hannah had sat him with, leaving Zach with no one else to turn to but Ginny, and leaving Ginny glaring at the woman Hannah had sat him with for distracting Zach's distraction.

"What happened to all the champagne?" Zach asked as he picked up the bottle to refill his glass.

Ginny shrugged lightly. "I drank it."

"You drank a full bottle of champagne?"

"In all fairness, it was only half a bottle. Ish."

"What do you suggest we drink now?"

A smile lit up her face, patting her knees before she stood. "I'll go get some more!"

"Oh no, if you're going to get more, I'm coming with."

"What? Why?"

"I don't trust you to get the right type of champagne."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't want to have to spend more time in your company."

"You should've thought about that before you decided to drink all the alcohol, shouldn't you?" he asked back in a mocking tone, before gesturing towards the bar. "After you."

"Ugh, you're insufferable."

"So I've been told."

"Perhaps someone's waiting for you to learn to stop being insufferable."

He smirked down at her. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were them."

She groaned, storming off as quickly as she could towards the bar, Zach on her heel. Oh, she was going to murder Hannah so hard.

Across the room, where the Bride in question was sat happily chatting away to her grandmother-in-law, Neville sat looking rather nervous. He nudged his wife, getting her attention for five minutes.

"You sure putting Gin next to Smith was a good idea?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the couple.

Hannah laughed, waving it off. "Trust me, babe. It's the best idea."

He wasn't convinced, but she had already returned to her conversation with his grandmother, so there wasn't much he could do about it, other than watch the pair and hope nothing blew up. He loved Ginny, but she could have a nasty temper when provoked. And Smith seemed very good at provoking her.

"Can I have another bottle of champagne?" Ginny asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's too early, you'll have to wait."

She huffed. "But-!"

Zach covered her mouth, a serious but apologetic look on his face. "We know it's early, but it's for the bride."

"Oh!" the bartender looked unsure, but glancing at the dress that Ginny was wearing, reluctantly agreed. "Certainly, excuse me a moment."

The two watched as he disappeared, Ginny turning to give Zach a suspicious look. "It's 'for the bride'?" she repeated in a questioning tone, wondering where the hell he got that from.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been saying it all night really. It'll get you pretty much anything. Except a girl's number, if she's smart enough to figure out why you're asking."

"Really? You tried to use that to get a girl's number?"

"I'm not above anything."

"Apparently not."

Within moments the bartender was back, and Ginny took the champagne with a smile, thanking him before leading Zach away from the bar and towards their table again. She came to a sudden halt as she saw one familiar looking dark haired male standing there, and her companion walked straight into her, making them both stumble forward.

"What on earth-!"

"Shhh!" she hissed, gripping the bottle tighter, not letting her eyes move from the man. "Ex-boyfriend."

"What?"

She pointed towards their table. "There."

"Great, he can entertain me instead of you," Zach stated, stepping round her and heading in that direction, swiping the bottle of champagne from her hand as he did so. "Thank you."

"What?! No! Come back here with that!" Ginny fumed, glaring after the once blond man. "One of these days you'll be the bloody death of me."

Yet she found herself following him, a smile painted on her face as they arrived and he greeted the man there before sitting down.

"Ginny, Hannah said you were over here."

Her smile tightened. "Really? Hannah told you where I was?"

"She most certainly did."

Zach leant back, pointing up at the man. "Do I know you?"

"This is Michael Corner, who we went to school with," Ginny informed. "I believe he was in your year?"

A vacant look passed across Zach's face.

Michael smiled. "Oh, I don't think we talked much. Smith, right?"

"The one and only."

"Thankfully," Ginny muttered under her breath. When Michael turned to look at her she forced a smile again, pretending she hadn't said anything. "So! How's things with you?"

"Pretty good, actually," Michael said, nodding his head. "Claire's pregnant in fact, her bump's beginning to show, so I'll be a father in about five months!"

"Aw, how nice for you," the redhead rubbed the back of her neck. "First child, wow, time flies."

"It does. It's bizarre how fast these things happen. Now Hannah and Neville are getting married, your brothers are all getting wedded off."

"Yep. Very bizarre."

He patted the side of her arm. "How've you been? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in months!"

"Me?" Ginny faltered, making a few shruggish hand gestures. "Wow, me, there's really- I'm very busy, you know, what with Quidditch and everything. Which I love. My job, best job in the world."

"You always did like putting Quidditch first."

"I did."

A slightly awkward silence fell over the two as Zach began sipping on his glass of champagne, watching them like a tennis match.

"So, you're here with Smith?"

He nearly choked on his drink.

Ginny spluttered. "Smith, what? Smith and I-!" she looked down at the person Hannah had decided to pair her up with. And back at Michael with his wedding ring and soon-to-be-baby. "Yeah, we were actually about to head outside."

"We were?"

"Yes, sweetie, we were," she kept the smile on her face, pulling him into a standing position. "Don't forget the drink we just bought."

"It was more stea-!"

"It was lovely to see you, Michael," Ginny sugared her words, holding onto Zach's arm like she might rip it off. "Really, we'll have to chat more often."

"Of course. Have fun with your date."

Her laughter sounded almost hysterical. "Date, yes, date. Smith. Okay bye bye!"

Zach allowed himself to be dragged off outside, glass in one hand and a bottle in the other. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

"I hardly see how it was any of your business," Ginny bit, glancing over her shoulder to see Michael had moved on to talk to someone else. Merlin, this meant she'd have to deal with seeing his pretty little pregnant wife somewhere this evening.

"I hardly see how that matters."

"We dated, ages ago in Hogwarts, way back in like, my fourth year or something. It didn't work out, we broke up, he dated someone else, then they eventually broke up and he came crawling back," she took the bottle from his hands as they got outside, popping the top off and taking a large swig. "I rejected him, now he loves rubbing his happy little family life in my face."

"You women and your attachment to families."

She glared at him. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr I have no feelings, if I get a little sensitive about some asshole trying to make my life a misery."

"What, you want to be pregnant at twenty three when you're just getting good at your job?"

Ginny opened her mouth to argue that that wasn't the point, but something else caught her attention. "What do you mean just getting good at my job? How would you know?"

"I'm guessing," Zach said quickly. "You missed the question."

"Guessing, huh? I'll have you know I've always been good at my job."

"Your-look, that's not the point."

She smirked. "Oh no, continue what you were saying."

He glared. "I watch Quidditch, okay? Your last few games have clearly been improving, it's not a surprise I watch them. I watch all the Quidditch games."

"Aw, Smithy, you watch me play."

Zach looked almost embarrassed for a moment, before a smirk crossed his face. "Does it make you all happy inside to hear that, _date_?"

She glared this time. "Fuck off."

"Got quite a mouth on you, don't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Is that a proposition, Weasley?"

No one could really have expected her to grab his glass off him and throw the contents in his face.

Which is how Ginny winded up back at her table on her own, Zach in the bathroom cleaning up and being a right drama queen about it, waiting for dinner to be served patiently. Or as patiently as you could. It helped that she had that bottle of champagne to herself. Well, herself and the rest of the table, but they were all happy and getting on with their matches so the other bridesmaids seemed to be staying away from the champagne.

"What happened to the brunette who was sat next to you earlier?"

Ginny looked up, smiling brightly as she saw a familiar face. "Harry! Please, sit down. And don't leave. Ever."

Harry chuckled slightly, sitting down next to the redhead. "Evening not going well?"

"Hannah's decided to play matchmaker," Ginny explained, grinding her teeth. "And Parvati's betrayed me and refused to swap, even though we agreed if one of us wasn't going to get on with our match we'd swap."

"Harsh."

"I know!" she huffed, taking another swig of her drink. "It's horrific."

"So who are you paired with?" Harry asked, taking the glass from her and taking his own sip. "I didn't recognise him."

She groaned. "Surprising, seeing as he was in your year at school."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, except he was blonde then."

Harry frowned. "A blonde boy in my year?"

"A blonde Hufflepuff boy in your year," Ginny confirmed.

"A blonde Huffle…" he trailed off, disbelief crossing his face. "No."

"Yes," she gave a sarcastic smile. "Zacharias Smith."

"Does Hannah want you to destroy her reception?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!"

"You flew you broom into the commentator's box because he pissed you off."

She sniffed. "He deserved that."

"Either way-!"

"It's Neville's wedding too. I don't want to ruin Neville's wedding."

Harry nodded. "Good. Just checking. Ouch though, Smith? Really?"

"Really."

"Michael's here too, that's kind of why I came over. To warn you."

"You're a little late, he's already came to bother me once."

Harry glanced behind himself, trying to find Zach in the crowd, before leaning closer to Ginny. "Look, I know he's a dick, and I know you're going to not ruin Neville's wedding, but you're stuck with him for the rest of the night, so you might as well try to get on with him."

"Do you want to try and get on with him, Harry? Because I can't possibly see how it'd be done."

"Just…drink a little more and attempt to be civil."

She did as she was told, though not without adding: "You going to tell me he's not as bad as he seems now?"

"No, 'cause that would be a lie," he patted her on the back. "Looks like your date's back."

"Oh, wonderful."

He gave her wink and stood. "If it makes you feel better, I now have to go and deal with your brother, who's fallen out with his wife again."

"I'm not sure who's got the worse deal."

Harry turned as the object of their conversation arrived, giving a polite smile. "Smith, nice to see you."

Zach took the hand that was offered, a slightly suspicious look on his face. "Likewise," he glanced down at Ginny. "Hope you're enjoying your evening."

"Something like that, yeah. Looking forward to eating."

"Fascinating."

Harry nodded to Ginny again. "Later, Ginny."

"Please save me."

He gave her a pointed look. "Remember what I said."

She groaned as he left, trying to ignore the fact that Zach sat down next to her. Dinner would be arriving soon. All she had to do was eat and then she could claim she was ill and leave. It'd be easy.

"I seriously hope you haven't drank all the champagne. It'll be a pain to get more just because you can't control yourself."

Oh Merlin she was going to have to kill him and go into hiding. It was the only solution.

xXx

Ginny was surprised at how painless dinner was. Or relatively painless. Then again, when you're eating and drinking there's less chance to actually converse. It helped that the conversation they did have now included other people. Looking at Zach respond to people he didn't know, who he didn't already have history with, well it made him seem more pleasant in a way. Or as nice as he could seem anyway. When he caught her staring at him for a moment and gave her a questioning look she felt her cheeks heat up and stuck her tongue out at him. The smirk on his face reminded Ginny why she didn't like him. Though it seemed less obnoxious than before. She guessed that was because the alcohol was getting to them.

A few hours later, Ginny held her cake in her hand, observing the people in the room as she stood with Zach. A lot more willingly than before. They were no longer sat at the table, instead standing somewhere at the side of the room, being wallflowers and making slightly snarky comments about people's hairstyles and dress as they ate.

"It's not bad cake."

Zach snorted at that. "It's got marzipan in it."

"Most wedding cakes have marzipan in them," Ginny gave him a look, raising a brow. "Don't be a baby."

He prodded the slice with his fork. "Wait, I think you can extract it. Emergency over."

"Oh, we're all so thankful that that's over. I was horrified at the prospect of you having to eat marzipan, of all things."

"It would've been a travesty," he looked up, raising a brow as his focus settled on someone. "Who's the bint trying to get your attention from over there?"

"Who?"

"Pregnant lady at two o'clock."

Ginny felt her blood run cold, grimacing as she caught sight of the woman. "Mrs Corner."

"Oh. I see."

The redhead gave the best grin she could at the woman who was waving so cheerfully at her, waving back with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Why are you greeting her if you don't want to talk to her?"

"It's rude not to," Ginny muttered, watching the blonde woman heading over to her. "Don't try to understand- hey! Claire, how're you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks!" the woman patted her belly. "Just a bit tired, pregnancy, you know?"

"No, I don't. Sounds like a lot of work."

Claire laughed. "Yes, it is, but it's so worth it. I'll have a beautiful baby."

Ginny's smile widened slightly. She hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace. "How nice for you!"

"Is this the date that Michael said you were here with?" Marie asked, turning to Zach. "Sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Claire."

The man didn't bother attempting to look welcoming. "Wonderful."

"Claire Corner," she persisted, giving him an expectant look. He stared blankly at her.

Ginny stomped on his foot.

"Zach," he ground out through the pain. "Zach Smith. I was in Michael's year at school."

"Oh! That's so sweet! I don't think I've met anyone who was at school at him, at least, not outside of his close friendship circle. I went to an American school of Magic, I grew up there you see, I met Michael on holiday once and we just got on so well!" she turned to Ginny, a slightly odd look on her face. "We hit it off straight away. My first big time crush! I didn't have many boyfriends at school, didn't want to get a bad reputation or anything."

Zach frowned slightly, glancing down at Ginny, who was beginning to look a little less composed. What was going on here?

"And I'm so lucky that it worked out so well! His previous girlfriends were crazy to let him go- oh! No offense, I'm glad you did. We're just so…happy, you know? Oh! There I go again. Sorry. I should really stop saying that."

As Claire continued to talk and Ginny silently listened, trying not to hex her, because she was pregnant and you couldn't hex a pregnant woman, Zach fiddled around with his pockets, trying to find something.

"Are you okay, Zach? It was Zach, right?"

"Yeah, just think I lost my watch. Can you hold this?" he held out his plate with his cake on. "In fact, you can have the rest if you like? I don't like marzipan."

The blonde's eyes lit up, taking the plate and giving Ginny her drink. Zach took the drink from Ginny. "Thank you! I shouldn't, really, you know, eating too much cake can do terrible things to your figure. Though the pregnancy is a good excuse to eat lots of cake. Is it good, Ginny? I saw you eating it rather quickly! I assumed it must be nice!"

Ginny sucked in a break, trying to ignore the constant jabbing the bubbly woman was doing. "Lovely. Hannah really knows how to pick a cake."

Marie began munching, nodding in agreement. "Oh, she really does! Where was I? Oh yes! The colour of the baby's room! We couldn't decide between yellow and green, 'cause we couldn't really paint it pink or blue seeing as we don't want to know the gender and really you have to know the gender for-!" a strange look passed her face, her words cutting off.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, worried that something was wrong. "You're not in pain, are you?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"What's wrong?"

She tried again, lips moving to form words, but not speaking.

Zach rolled his eyes, shoving her drink back into her hands. "Really, you should learn not to accept candy from strangers. And I don't want this. It's got no alcohol in it. You pregnant people and your chatter, you certainly ate that cake fast for someone who doesn't want to gain weight. Which is rich, considering babies make you fat," he put his hand on Ginny's back, steering her away from the woman. "If you've got nothing else to say, we'll be off."

Fury passed across Claire's face and she stomped her foot, mouth moving without sound.

"Thought not. Have fun," with his hand still on Ginny's back he guided her to the door leading outside. "Now I believe you were wanting to go outside last time we got cornered by a Corner, and you didn't really get the chance."

"Did you just poison a pregnant lady?"

"No, I did the world a favour."

Ginny wasn't sure if she was supposed to be upset and take the moral high ground, or just accept the gesture. "Thanks. I think."

"Her voice was grating on my nerves," Zach muttered, before he became slightly awkward. "And, you know, she wasn't overly pleasant."

"I doubt that's really enough reason to poison a pregnant lady."

He glared down at her. "I'm trying to be nice."

A smile broke across her face. "Thank you."

Zach nodded, trying to look unimpressed, though really he just looked like he didn't know how to really respond. Which he didn't. "Yeah, don't get used to it."

Ginny would've replied if they hadn't got outside at that moment, far too busy enjoying the fresh air. She felt a smile crack on her face, stepping forward and walking towards the end of the patio where they'd set up a little place for people to sit, enchanted lights floating around the area. "Gosh, it's nice to be outside."

"There aren't many people here."

"They're probably all still eating cake."

The man nodded, a serious expression on his face. "This is true. Not everyone eats cake as fast as you do."

"Oh very funny."

"I just saved you, I think I have permission to mock you."

She gave him a glare that wasn't as strong as it should've been. "That's not quite how it works, you know."

"Totally is," Zach insisted, holding up a finger for a moment. "One second. I believe we forgot something."

Frowning slightly as she tried to remember what they could've forgotten, Ginny waited as the man ducked back inside the building, before quickly emerging with a bottle in his hand and two glasses, bringing a smile to the redhead's face.

"Aw, you even remembered a glass for me!"

"You have no idea how tempting it was to only bring one glass."

"I would've killed you."

"That's why I brought two," he gave her the glasses to hold, tapping the lid of the bottle with his wand to open it, grinning when smoke fizzled out of it, before pouring the two drinks and taking one back, leaning against the side of the patio fence and looking out at the garden that surrounded it. "It's kind of nice out here."

"It is," she agreed, reminding herself that it was only for a day. She could be nice for a day. "And it's nice to have some fresh air."

"It's nice to be somewhere quiet that isn't crowded with people," he added, taking a large swig of his drink. "Though I'm very upset that I didn't get to finish my cake."

"You didn't even like the cake."

"So? It was mine."

Rolling her eyes Ginny observed the ground below, before downing the rest of her glass and putting it on a table behind her. "Right, I'm going for a walk. If I take the bottle do I have to take you?"

"There's no way I'm going to leave this bottle."

"Come on then!" she headed out to the steps that led down to the garden. "Let's go for a walk."

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes. Don't be so lazy."

Zach gave a pitiful whine that had her shooting him a disapproving look, though she couldn't help but be amused. He followed her regardless, heading down the steps and into the garden, walking along the grass which covered a rather considerable amount of land, moving to walk underneath the trees at the back. They walked in silence for a good few minutes, the sound of the party going on in the background enough, and the exchanging of the bottle.

"Have you enjoyed your night then?"

It wasn't a question Ginny ever expected to hear from Zacharias Smith. "I guess. It could've been worse. I suppose I kind of owe you for defending me from the Corners."

"They were unpleasant, weren't they? And you dated that bloke."

Ginny nodded. "I did. Worst decision ever. Then again, it was him or you, seeing as I kind of wanted to annoy Ron too. I did pick the lesser of two evils."

Zach scoffed. "Please, I am not an evil. And are you actually being serious?"

"Yeah, I am, actually."

He sighed, shaking his head. "And then you proved your taste in men is as bad as Ernie's taste in ties by choosing Michael."

"Are you saying you'd be a better choice?"

"Obviously. Though I'd have had to decline, I do value my life to some extent."

She gave him a mocking look. "Really? Wouldn't have guessed from half your comments."

"Please, I-!" he cut himself off, turning his attention to something above their heads in the trees. "What on earth is that?"

Brown eyes followed his, turning to see a piece of fabric gripping to the branches of a tree. "Is that…a scarf?"

"In rainbow colours? Please, that's vile."

"What's wrong with a little colour?"

"It's all happy and _ugh_."

"You," she started, before jumping to try and reach it. She was way too small. "Are just a big Negative Nancy, aren't you?"

"Are you seriously going to try and get that thing?"

"Yes. Give me a boost."

"What?"

She turned to him, a horrified look on his face, planting her hands on her hips. "Give me a boost. Lift me up so I can reach it."

"You're mad."

"I want that scarf!"

Zach grimaced, looking back up at it. "Why?"

"Because you don't like it."

"Really?"

"Good enough reason for me," Ginny grinned, putting the bottle of champagne on the ground and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Come on!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Oh, stop complaining."

He lent down, wrapping his arms round the top of her legs, his cheek against her stomach. "Seriously I've had too much to drink."

"Come _on_! Faster, faster, faster!"

He made sure to make a great noise of stress as he lifted her, and she had to bite back a smile.

"Merlin, you're heavy for a Quidditch player, aren't you?" Zach asked, a grin on his face as her hands began gripping her shoulders tighter. "Now, now, don't want to make me drop you."

"You're such an arse," she muttered, though there was a smile in her words, before she pulled one hand off his shoulder and reached up. "To the left!"

"Why aren't we just using magic?"

She let out a sigh. "Because that's boring, obviously. Now, to the left!"

He did as he was told, trying to look up. The fabric of the bridesmaid's dress wasn't helping his grip. "There?"

"Higher!" Ginny demanded, amusement sounding in her words. "I can't reach it!"

"I can't hold you higher, you have to stretch!"

"On your tiptoes!"

Zach rolled his eyes. "You know what a terrible idea this is? Why aren't we just using magic?"

"Stop taking the fun out of it and hold me higher!"

Doing as he was told, Zach tried to stand taller, Ginny reaching out to try grasp the scarf from the tree branches, grinning as he finger curled round the end, giving it a sharp tug. Unfortunately one sharp tug was all it took to have Zach toppling down with a yell of surprise, Ginny following with a slightly higher scream, though it vibrated with laughter.

The scarf was in her hands though, even if it was a little bit torn.

Ginny peeled into laughter as she landed, feeling Zach's head on her stomach, his arms still round her waist. Her back hurt slightly from where it hit the ground, but she was finding the whole thing far too amusing to really care. She glanced down, unable to really move much seeing as she had a weight on her.

Zach pushed himself up, hovering over her as he looked up, smile breaking on his face when he saw the scarf. "It wasn't all for nothing then?"

"It's never all for nothing," she declared through her giggles, taking the scarf and wrapping it round his neck. He automatically shifted slightly so that he wasn't at eye level with her stomach to make it easier for her. "There, don't you look so dashing in your beautiful new scarf?"

"I think you've had too much to drink," he decided, glancing over at the bottle that they'd left on the floor. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling slightly as her giggles got worse, giving her a disbelieving look. "Really, are you that much of a lightweight?"

"No," she sang. "I've just had like, one more bottle than you, earlier in the evening."

"Of course."

"Really, I've not had too much," Ginny promised. "It's just funny!"

"Not that funny."

"Apparently yes that funny."

Zach moved to lie next to her on the grass, propping his head up on one hand. "Well this has certainly picked up your mood."

"Anything beats being stuck inside with pregnant women who won't shut up."

"Even spending time with me? I'm shocked!"

She began to giggle slightly again. "Yes, even spending time with you. I guess. Seeing as I have to."

"I guess Hannah hasn't entirely insane when she decided to sit us next to each other," Zach said, a tiny hint of colour in his cheeks.

Ginny felt her own face beginning to flush. "I guess she wasn't."

"_Ginny_!" the two looked up, Zach moving away from Ginny, who sat up and ran a hand through her hair quickly. "Ginny? Is that you?"

"Parvati?" the redhead frowned, watching the other woman move closer to them, holding her dress up. "Where's your date?"

"Oh goodness don't get me started on my date," the dark skinned girl shook her head. "He's a miserable twat. We need to switch."

"You realise you'd be switching one miserable twat for another, right?"

She shook her head more. "No, no, he's insufferable. Won't stop talking about himself. I'd rather have Zach. Come on, switch. You said you would've, earlier. The difference between you and I, remember?"

Ginny grimaced, feeling slightly obliged to help her. Though the fact that she wanted to stay with Zach was a bit weird and frightful.

Before she had a chance to reply, Zach had an arm round one shoulder, his chin on the other. "I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to swap with, Parvati. Ginny's staying with me."

The look of pure astonishment on Parvati's face was indescribable. "Wha-but-how-what?"

He waved his hand at her. "Go on, run along. Can you not see we're busy?"

Sometimes Ginny wished she wasn't ginger and pale and blushed so easily.

Especially when the blush was translated as much worse than it was by certain little gossips. You could tell what she was thinking by the look on her face. "But-my date?"

"Suck it up."

With a huff, and a slightly confused look, Parvati turned on her heel and stormed off, heading back up to where the reception was.

"You realise she's going to go straight in there and tell everyone we're out here doing-!" she found the thought didn't really translate into words. "Things."

"Well," the voice in her ear had never sounded so not annoying. "Better give them something to talk about."

So maybe she could let Hannah off with a tiny punishment instead of a big one. Maybe.

xXx

_So like I would reread it and check it over and stuff but my bed is warm and my computer room is cold so I'll do it later. Zannying before bed seems to have become a thing. I'm required to either write or spaz about this pairing before I'm able to sleep. Of course, then I'm too hyper, but still. Fun fun fun for all involved. MILDRED._

_ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this. I wasn't sure how smoothly it all ran together, but I'm pretty happy with it. _

_Thanks for reading! _

_~ Kivea R. _


End file.
